


Five times Fundy wonders about his family and one time he learns the truth

by MochaTears



Series: SBI Gods AU [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gen, God Philza, God Tommyinnit, God Wilbur Soot, God technoblade, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Wilbur Soot, SBI Gods AU, There’s so much dialogue in this one but I don’t remember how to write dialogue, Trans Floris | Fundy, Uncle Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochaTears/pseuds/MochaTears
Summary: Fundy’s family has always been a bit weird, but sometimes he can’t help but feel like there’s more to it than just eccentricity.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: SBI Gods AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141916
Comments: 48
Kudos: 420





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Fundy is referred to using she/her pronouns for the first two chapters. Bar a few references, his transition isn’t mentioned beyond that as that isn’t what this particular fic is about :)
> 
> This work is set in the same universe as the other fic in this ‘series’, however reading that is only necessary for context for chapter 6. It’s recommended but not required, I think. Just know the SBI are gods and they do not tell Fundy.

Fundy smooths down her skirt carefully, making a face in the mirror at the way it looks on her. Daddy had said that she should dress nicely today, though, and the only nice clothes she has are skirts. She doesn't let her attire ruin her mood. She's excited.

She's meeting Daddy's family today.

Her family too, but this'll be the first time she actually gets to see them in person. Apparently her grandpa, Phil, had been there when she was born, but that isn't something she remembers so it doesn't count.

"Fundy!" her father calls. "They're almost here!"

She grins, hurrying out of her room to meet him in the entry hall. Sure enough, as she arrives at the bottom of the stairs, a knock sounds at the door. It's loud and impatient. The smile on her daddy's face tells her he knows exactly which member of his family it is.

She follows him to the door and, suddenly nervous, hides herself behind his legs. He smiles down at her as he opens the door.

"Tommy!"

"Wilbur, man!" The blond man on the other side of the door grins at her father, who immediately musses the man's hair affectionately. The blond makes a disgruntled sound. Fundy watches with wide eyes as two more men appear behind him. A large, pink haired man who resembles a pig, and an older-looking blond man with _wings_. They're folded unobtrusively behind his back, and she can only see the tips of them from where she stands, but she thinks they must be _massive_ when they're fully spread out.

Her daddy gestures his family inside the house, guiding her aside so they can pass unobstructed. "Shoes off at the door, you know the drill. And then straight ahead to the living room." Daddy tells them, and they oblige. The blond her father had called Tommy kicks his off and leaves them on the wrong side of the door, before bounding down the hall and disappearing into the living room. The winged man rolls his eyes, setting Tommy's shoes next to his. Then he and the pig-man walk to the living room too. Fundy gets a better look at his folded wings from here, marvelling at the glossy black feathers. Daddy picks up Fundy and follows them.

"It's good to see you again Wil," the winged man says, dropping into an arm chair with a drawn out sigh. The pig-man sits in the one across from it, and Tommy's already sprawled on one end of the couch. "Why don't you introduce us?"

Her father nods, and then turns his head to look at her. He seems so happy to finally be introducing his kid to his family, and her bubbling excitement takes over any nervousness she'd been feeling. "I'm Fundy," she announces to the room, earning an affectionate chuckle from her daddy.

"Fundy, that's your uncle Tommy, your uncle Techno, and grandpa Phil."

Fundy studies each man as Daddy points them out, then says. "Uncle Techno looks like a pig." Daddy snorts, and Grandpa Phil actually laughs. Techno just looks affronted.

"You're one to talk, little fox." It's Tommy who says this, although he's grinning so Fundy doesn't think he's upset.

Fundy huffs, offended. "I'm not little," she says, her ears twitching.

"You're not," Grandpa agrees, glancing at Daddy. "It's only been three years, hasn't it?"

Her father laughs, taking a seat on the sofa and settling her in his lap. "Don't worry old man, your memory is not deceiving you. Fundy's only three."

Grandpa shakes his head, bemused. “You weren’t kidding about her growing fast.”

“Am I?” asks Fundy, who has no frame of reference for the normal ageing process. Daddy scratches behind her ear affectionately, and her tail beats lightly against his side in response.

“You are,” he tells her. “I’m thinking it’s because you’re a fox.”

It’s mostly the adults talking about things she doesn’t understand after that. Every so often they’ll try to include her. Phil’ll ask how her days been, or Tommy’ll try convince her to play a game with him later. She’s agreed to play _Mario Kart_ , even though she’s not entirely sure what it is. Just before dinner, Uncle Techno has to leave because he’s been ‘summoned’, whatever that means. An adult thing, she assumes. He gives Tommy a look, who just responds with, “family time, bitch.” And Phil tells him not to talk like that around kids.

She goes to sleep that night to the chatter of her daddy and his family, feeling warm and happy.


	2. Overheard Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy overhears something he shouldn’t while trying to fall asleep one night. It raises some questions.

Fundy rolls over, unable to fall asleep. She can hear her daddy and grandpa talking in the kitchen below her. The adults often underestimate her hearing, but the quiet talking is usually a nice thing to fall asleep to. She's having no such luck tonight.

She's picked up her uncle Techno's name, and she can't help her curiosity. She hasn't seen the man at all since Uncle Tommy moved in with them, and no one will tell her why.

Giving up on sleeping, she quietly climbs off her bed and presses her head against the floor.

"— he doesn't care." She hears her father say. There's a sigh from Phil in response.

"Of course he cares, Wil. Tech loves seeing Fundy." It's not at all the impression Fundy's gotten from Uncle Techno, but she supposed that the rest of the family knows him better than she does.

"Then he can make an effort to actually listen to Tommy," her father replies, sounding annoyed. "You _know_ their relationship isn't healthy. Tech refuses to listen when Tommy tries to explain himself, so Toms just stopped trying. It's not good for either of them."

"Are you telling me I should try to do something about it?" Phil just sounds tired, like they've had this conversation before and he expects the outcome to be the same.

"I'm telling you that you're the only one of us currently in contact with Tech, and you just enable his behaviour." There's a long pause, and then her daddy sighs. "Look, dad, Toms told Techno that he wanted to help me out with Fundy for a few years, and Tech's response was to accuse him of betraying him. Are you telling me you can't understand why I don't want him around my kid? Because his wars are more important to him than his _family_?"

Wars? She supposes, now that she's thinking about it, Techno's always had new scars whenever he visited. But she's pretty sure wars are important, so she's not sure why her father's so upset.

"You know he needs battle to fuel him, it's unfair to ask him to ignore that. Tommy can gain power from small bouts of chaos, but Tech's never been like that."

"I'm not asking him to!" Her daddy's voice raises a bit, and he clears his throat. When he continues, his voice is lowered again. "I'm not asking him to ignore his nature like he does Tommy. I'm just asking that he tries to understand literally anyone else's point of view. He used to be able to, and I don't know what changed."

The conversation seems to stop there, and Fundy's almost fallen asleep on the floor when she hears Grandpa speak again.

"You're right, Wil. I just— I'm afraid that he'll pull away more if I push anything. He's stopped waiting for summons to join wars."

"What, he's just joining random battles?"

"Random battles, events and tournaments. I haven't seen him in a couple of weeks."

Another pause, and then Daddy says. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to back down on this just because Tech's got terrible coping mechanisms. We all do. I've asked him to do one thing. If he's incapable of the bare minimum, then I can only think his family means less to him than he claims."

"Wil—"

"I'm not changing my mind on this," Daddy says firmly. "I'm turning in now. The guest bedroom's there if you wanna stay the night."

"Alright. Thank you, Wil." Grandpa really does sound dead on his feet right now. Fundy's glad he's not planning to go home like that. She's not sure where his home is, but it's probably pretty far.

The two men exchange good nights, and then she hears her father leave the kitchen. Her eyes widening, she quietly scrambles to return to her bed. Curling up, she steadies her breathing. She has no frame of reference for what she sounds like asleep, but hopefully this is close enough.

She's not a moment too soon, because her door opens. Her daddy's quiet for a moment, and then he murmurs. "I love you Funds." After that, he shuts the door again.

Daddy and Grandpa's conversation keeps replaying in her mind. She has been curious about why Uncle Techno doesn't visit anymore, and she thinks that answers her question. But she's honestly just left with more. Why would Tommy coming to help her daddy upset Techno? Why did he do so much fighting? What had her grandpa meant by 'fuelling him' and 'gaining power'?

She stares up at the ceiling, coming up with fantastical explanations for the confusing conversation. She’s pretty tired the next morning, and no closer to a real answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Through these chapters, it may become increasingly obvious that I do not know how to end them. I am so sorry.  
> Anyway, all of the chapters of this are actually finished except the last one, and just need proofing. So I’ll be posting them once a day :)


	3. The Curious Case of Tommy’s Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Fundy meet a kid named Tubbo, who thinks Tommy’s sixteen. But Tommy can’t be sixteen, right? He hasn’t aged since Fundy met him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is like;; a single sentence that implies transphobia, but I still felt like I should leave a warning.

It takes Fundy an embarrassingly long time to realise that Tommy doesn't look like an adult. Despite the fact that he's looked the same age the entire time Fundy's known him, his uncle still looks like a boy in his late teens, rather than an adult.

It takes meeting Tubbo, a thirteen year old who's just moved in down the block, for Fundy to realise. Tubbo's a small boy, smaller than Fundy despite being older. Smaller than Fundy was when he _looked_ thirteen. He also knows how normal people age, because he is one.

Tommy wakes Fundy up early one morning for breakfast, and tells him that they're going to meet the new kid down the road. It's one of the weeks his dad's away for work, so Tommy's made scrambled eggs again without Fundy's intervention. Fundy doesn't particularly want to go meet the new kid. As a general rule, people who aren't his family aren't very nice to him. His uncle seems optimistic, though, so he lets himself be dragged along anyway.

The kid's outside when they arrive, struggling up a tree with no clear goal in mind. There doesn't seem to be anyone outside watching him, either. It's weird not to see an adult with a kid at all times around here.

"Whatcha doing, kid?" Tommy asks loudly, and the boy nearly slips out of the tree. Fundy elbows him, frowning. The brunette turns, squinting at them both, then he's sliding easily back down the tree.

"I'm not a kid." He pouts, and Fundy sees his uncle raising an eyebrow.

"What are you ... Fundy's age? Like eleven?" Tommy asks, gesturing at Fundy and frowning down at the small kid. Said kid glances over at Fundy, and then back at Tommy in confusion.

"He's ... eleven?" he asks, clearly struggling to wrap his head around the fact Tommy has called the apparent teenager in front of him eleven.

"What, do I not look it?" Fundy asks, a grin on his face that never fails to make his father complain about Tommy's influence on his son.

"You ... you two look almost the same age!" The kid's words might sound accusatory if he wasn't so confused. The kid shakes his head, frowning at Uncle Tommy. "I'm thirteen! I can't be that much younger than you. Are you sixteen? Seventeen?"

"Something like that," Tommy responds with a chuckle. The answer confuses Fundy, because it's _nothing_ like that. There's no way Tommy's sixteen or seventeen, because he definitely wasn't eight or nine when Fundy first met him.

The brunette introduces himself as Tubbo, and he seems nice enough. He doesn't say anything rude about Fundy's ears, or how old he is, or how he doesn't look enough like a boy, so Fundy counts that as a win. He seems to warm to Uncle Tommy pretty quickly too, and Fundy knows his uncle's personality is a bit of an acquired taste. Still, he can't stop thinking about Tommy's age.

They're back home before he asks about it. He's reading a comic book and Tommy's putting pizza in the oven for dinner. Fundy's struggling to focus on his comic, his brain continuing to loop back to Tommy's vague answer to Tubbo earlier that day. Finally, he groans and drops his book to the sofa beside him.

"Uncle Tommy, how old are you?"

Tommy shuts the door of the oven and glances over at him with a sly grin. "Sixteen," he claims. Fundy narrows his eyes.

"How long have you been sixteen?"

Tommy laughs. "You caught me. It _has_ been a while."

Fundy gives him a look of consternation. "That's weird. You're weird, Uncle Tommy."

"Hey, you age pretty weirdly yourself, Little Fox." Fundy makes a face at the nickname, which in turn makes Tommy cackle.

"That's _cause_ of being a fox, though," Fundy says, his ears flicking back self consciously. "Cause I'm not human."

Tommy walks over to where Fundy's sitting and leans forward to ruffle Fundy's hair. "I'll tell you a secret ..." he pauses, and Fundy leans forward as well, into his uncles hand, nodding expectantly.

He falls back though, eyes wide, when a pair of wings flap into existence at Tommy's back. His uncle grins widely, clearly pleased by Fundy's reaction. "You're like Grandpa," Fundy gasps. It's not completely true; unlike Phil's solid black wings, Tommy's are a coppery golden that cascades into a deep red at the wingtips. They shimmer in the overhead lights, and Fundy reaches out as if to touch them. Realising that'd be rude, he pulls his hand back quickly.

"I got them from him," Tommy agrees. "You can touch them, if you like. Just be gentle, yeah?"

Fundy cautiously reaches out again, resting a hand against golden feathers. He runs his fingers over Tommy's wings, in an awed silence. They're softer than Grandpa's wings, and a little oilier.

"They're beautiful," he breathes after a few moments. Tommy laughs.

"Thanks."

"Why did I get stuck being a stupid fox," Fundy pouts, earning a confused frown from Tommy. "Wings would be so cool."

"Aww, Fundy," Tommy says, sounding annoyingly like Fundy's dad. He ruffles Fundy's hair again, even more like his dad, scratching behind his ears. "I love you how you are, Little Fox. Foxes are very pog."

Fundy leans into his uncle's hand against his will, rolling his eyes. "Thanks Tommy," he mumbles. Tommy smiles, only pulling away when the oven beeps.

"Pizza?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I wrote Tubbo OOC,, then again, Tommy is also very OOC. But anyway. I hope you enjoyed !! :D


	4. Dad ‘Works in Music’ ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy asks his Tommy about his dad’s job, and gets a confusing answer.

"Dad!" Fundy yells, pushing his door open. He hears a clatter in the kitchen as he walks towards the stairs, and then his uncle shouts.

"He had to leave last night! Come get food!"

It's not a surprise, really, but his dad had only been back a few weeks before leaving again. He hopes this will be a shorter trip. The last one was almost three weeks. Maybe he’s being selfish, though. He knows his dad’s work is important (although he’s not sure what it is beyond a vague ‘music’). And Tubbo’s usually by himself, so he probably doesn’t see his mum much either. He reaches the kitchen, dropping into a chair in front of the kitchen island with a sigh.

"He's off world again?" Fundy asks, sounding more annoyed than he intends to. Tommy's making pancakes (thank god that he's stopped just making eggs) and he sets a plate in front of his nephew.

"Yeah, sorry Funds," Tommy says with a rueful smile, flipping a pancake and righting the pan. "He shouldn't be gone too long, though. What'd you need from him?"

"I finished all the schoolwork he gave me, I was gonna ask if there was any more."

"More work before breakfast?" Tommy asks, flicking Fundy on the forehead. He slides the finished pancake onto the plate in front of his nephew. He makes a considering hum as he turns back to the stove, pouring more batter into the pan, then he turns to Fundy with a mischievous grin. "Now, Wil definitely has other schoolwork for you, but he sure as fuck didn't tell me about it before he rushed off last night. I could send him a message, ask what he’s got for you, or ... I could not do that.”

"So no work?" Fundy grins back, and Tommy shakes his head.

"No work. I'm free too, why don't we play games?"

"You're always free." Fundy grabs maple syrup, thoroughly dousing his pancake in it and rolling it up. "What do you even do for work? Do you just mooch off Dad?" Fundy starts cutting up the pancake as Tommy turns to frown at him.

"Even if I didn't work, Wil leaves me to watch you enough that he'd fucking better compensate me with food and house." Fundy makes a skeptical sound, mouth full, and he sighs. "My job's similar to your dad's, but I'm not needed anywhere near as much as he is. I get to work from home mostly."

Fundy squints at him. "Similar to Dad's? Doesn't he work in music or something?" Fundy cannot imagine his uncle working in the music industry. At all. Sure they all like singing along to musicals, or the dumb songs his dad writes, but Tommy actually pursuing that for work? He doesn't think that's likely.

"Sorta," says Tommy. And then he lays another pancake on Fundy's plate. Fundy makes a face at his uncle's evasion, ignoring the pancake in favour of squinting up at the blonde.

"One word answer? That's not like you, Uncle Tommy."

Tommy hums, glancing over at his nephew. "If you don't eat that quick, I'm having the next pancake. Then all the pancakes go on my plate." Fundy makes an annoyed sound, grabbing the maple syrup. "Really not supposed to talk about it, okay Little Fox? Wil's decision, not mine."

”Stop calling me little. I’m almost as tall as you,” Fundy grouses. Tommy laughs, eyeing the pancake on his nephews plate and hovering the next one over his own plate threateningly.

After that, the redhead realises that he isn't gonna get any more out of his uncle, so he just settles into breakfast, hurrying with his pancake so that he doesn’t lose the next one.

It's weird how vague Tommy's being about the whole thing. Admittedly Fundy doesn't really know that many other people, but he's pretty sure that his family's caginess about their work isn't normal. _He_ knows that Tubbo's mum is a lawyer. And he’s never even met the woman! So surely he should know what his own father does for a living, right? Then again, maybe he shouldn't be surprised after all. His family seems to be pretty cagey about _everything_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the shortest chapter, rip,,  
> Anyway, yeah, more people call on the god of music than the god of chaos, shockingly haha. Gods have to respond to summons, so Wilbur has to leave to somewhat often. There’s also other Godly Duties to attend to, such as traditions, feasts, and visiting temples, which of Tommy has very few remaining.


	5. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy’s family is moving servers in a few weeks, and his grandpa visits to talk to Dad and Tommy about it. Fundy listens in on the conversation.

They're moving servers in a fortnight. It doesn't really come as a surprise to Fundy, if he's honest. He knows that his dad doesn't like living on this server. Doesn't like how isolated Fundy is. Tubbo's his only friend outside of his family, and it's only because he's become Tommy's best friend. What is a surprise, actually, is that Tubbo's coming with them.

"I spoke to his mum about it, and she thought it was a good idea," Dad explains.

"Pogchamp!" Tommy pumps his fist, earning a snort from Phil.

"Actually," says his dad. "I think the two of you should try to act a little closer to your physical ages." There's a worried note to Dad's voice that Fundy isn't sure what to make of.

"What, suddenly you think I don't act like a child?" Tommy asks, grinning. "We gonna go all covert 'n shit?"

"Sure." Dad rolls his eyes. "I just think it would be easier for you two to blend in that way. Make new friends, y'know?" That explains it, Fundy supposes. His dad's worried that telling everyone he's actually fourteen will make people not want to be friends with him. Maybe he's right, since no one his age seems to want to go near him. Although there's probably also other contributing factors to that. Like his hybrid status, and the fact that they all knew him when he was younger.

"So that means no more 'Little Fox', huh?" Tommy asks in mock sadness.

"Thank god." Fundy will miss it, honestly. He'll never admit to liking it out loud, but it's nice to have something that just his uncle calls him. Maybe when it's just the two of them Tommy will use the nickname.

Grandpa looks between Dad and Tommy. "There's some logistical stuff I have to sort out with you two before you can leave." He glances over at Fundy with an apologetic smile. "Sorry mate."

"I get it. No kids allowed," Fundy assured him, standing.

"Do you have schoolwork to finish?" his dad asks, and Fundy groans.

"Do I have to do that now? Can't I take a break?"

His father sighs, giving him an affectionate smirk. "Yeah, okay, take a break. Just make sure you actually do it before bedtime, okay?"

Fundy nods and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. He doesn't return to his room.

He's known to move quietly, and by now he's memorised all of the creaks in the house in order to sneak up on people. His family don't expect to be able to hear him leaving.

Behind the door, he can hear them start talking again. His ears perk up and he leans in towards it.

"You told me this server has a three life system?" Phil asks. Does that mean they only get three lives? Fundy's never needed to respawn before, but it's still always comforting to know that there's infinite respawns if he ever dies.

"Yeah. I'm not worried though. There's not supposed to be any actual violence there, and apparently only some deaths count. Whatever that means."

"What?" Tommy asks.

"That'll make this harder. I'll have to have a look at the server's code. See what it considers an actual death," Phil says consideringly. "I'll get it sorted out for you three, though. It'll look convincing enough should one of you manage to 'lose a life'." Fundy can _hear_ the air quotes around that last bit. And he's not sure what it means. Is Grandpa implying they'll cheat the system? From everything he's read on server code — which is a lot — it's impossible to beat the death-respawn system. Only the main admin of the server can touch that.

"You sure this'll be a safe place to take Fundy and Tubbo?" Tommy asks, a frown in his voice.

"As sure as I can be," Dad says with a sigh. "The admin, Dream, was a friend of Techno's ... or an acquaintance, I'm not sure. I ... talked to Tech about this. He assured me that Dream is safe. He's never had anything to say about Techno either, so hopefully the environment should be safe for Fundy."

"Alright." Fundy can't quite gauge Tommy's feelings from the word. Probably, the mention of Techno's soured him a bit. If Fundy remembers right, Techno upsetting Tommy is the reason Dad doesn't want him visiting. This is the first time he's heard about Uncle Techno in a while.

"Alright," Dad replies. Fundy can hear him getting to his feet. "Come help me make dinner Toms. Are you staying, Dad?" Tommy groans, mumbling some expletives in Dad's direction.

"I s'pose I can stick around for some free food."

Dad laughs at that. "What, you don't get enough food offerings?"

"They've really petered out in recent years. You just don't get followers like you used to."

The conversation gets quieter as the three migrate to the kitchen. Fundy leans back against the wall beside him, staring blankly forwards. What the fuck was that last bit about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will hopefully be out tomorrow, but it’s not finished yet, so it could be longer. It’s gotten really out of hand haha ... I’ll just say that it’s already a lot longer than the other chapters and it’s not finished ^^”  
> Anyway, I hope you liked this one!


	6. Of Endings ... (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Doomsday when Fundy finally gets his answers. A confrontation a long time coming, across a bedrock pit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first half of a retelling of Doomsday. As stated in the beginning, God of Chaos is advised reading before this, since this follows on directly from the end of it.  
> Either way, enjoy!

Fundy freezes, watching as his uncle falls from exploding obsidian. He can see Tubbo clutched in Tommy's arms. For a moment, Fundy thinks they're going to plunge to the bedrock below. Then, blood-tipped wings that Fundy hasn't seen in years extend. Tommy beats them against clinging smoke, and gravity that threatens to draw him harshly to the ground.

Fundy tears his eyes away from his uncle, back to the machine he's just escaped from.

Dream's machine is clearly malfunctioning. Where moments prior it had been dropping TNT down into the crater of L'Manberg, it's now suffering the brunt of the explosions itself. Fundy doesn't think Dream would let an oversight that might cause this go unnoticed, but further than that, the effect the TNT is having shouldn't be _possible_. The violent bursts of light and sound seem to actually be doing damage to the rigging around it. Chipping away at obsidian. Instead of hissing TNT, fragments of obsidian begin raining down upon the people in the bedrock pit.

"What the fuck?" Niki breathes from beside him.

The harsh laughing from somewhere above is foreign to him, but when his eyes track the skies he finds its source is Tommy.

Something much larger than fracturing obsidian chunks drops from the overhead rigging, and Fundy only realises it's Technoblade when the man pushes himself to his feet. Tommy swoops in to land too, depositing a shaking Tubbo carefully on the ground and then turning wild eyes on his older brother. His wings are spread protectively in front of the teen curled up behind him. Fundy thinks Tubbo might have passed out already.

"Are you sated yet, Techno?" he yells, and Fundy cringes at the edge to his voice. It's not one he's heard from Tommy before. Still, it's familiar. It's the same edge that his father had had whenever Fundy had seen him in the months leading up to his death. Techno doesn't respond, and Tommy cackles. "I haven't felt this powerful in years!"

"You would have if you'd stayed by my side." Techno's voice is grating. And strained, as if he's struggling to speak.

"And abandoned Wil when he needed help? Shut up, Techno! You called helping our _brother_ raise his _child_ a betrayal!" Fundy blinks, and then realises that Tommy had deliberately landed to put himself between Techno and Fundy. His uncle is still trying to keep him safe, even when he'd _helped_ in the destruction of their home. It'd seemed like the right choice. The right side. At the time. But now, standing in the crater of the home his father had tried to make for him, tried to remake for him ...

Techno opens his mouth, but Tommy interrupts. "You know what the real betrayal is, Techno? It's telling your family that Dream's a good person. That they'd be safe in a server he owned. That they'd be safe to take a kid there!" Technoblade's eyes widen at that, barely. Fundy almost thinks he imagined it. "I'm not really a kid, Techno. All the shit Dream put me through? I can deal. But Fundy is. Tubbo is. And you told us they'd be safe here, and they _aren't_. That's betrayal."

Fundy knows Niki's turned to look at him at Tommy's words, but he's too busy watching his uncles to acknowledge her confusion. His father had once told him that Tommy and Techno were close, although they argued a lot. It doesn't seem like it now. Tommy's teeth are bared in a wicked grin, and Technoblade's propping himself up on his sword with a blank expression. It's not really blank, Fundy thinks, but he doesn't know Techno nearly well enough to tell what he's feeling.

"Maybe it would have been safe," replies Techno. "If you hadn't decided to go to war—"

" _Me_?" Tommy thunders, and the onlookers collectively flinch. "You think I _wanted_ Wilbur's stupid play fight to become actual war? I can't fight here like I can with you! I can't let absolute destruction take over! It wasn't _me_ who escalated this. Dream's a fucking psychopath, and that's _my_ fault?" He stops, watching Techno's face for a moment, then, quieter. "Unless you think that everything that goes wrong is my fault. Maybe you'd be right. Maybe I can't fucking control myself after all."

"Tommy—"

"You know, Dream's been trying to manipulate me?" Tommy asks. "I know what he's doing, but it's not like anything he's said is a lie, is it? None of you give a shit about me! All _you_ want me for is the extra destruction I bring to the battlefield. Do I have _any_ worth to you outside of that? Oh, I'm a great fucking scapegoat! Wouldn't want to forget that! Anything that goes even slightly wrong around me ... it's probably just Tommy, fucking up again. Can't control his power, what a stupid fucking child."

Fundy wants to do something, but he's not even sure what's happening. He's thought there was something off about his family for a long time. He'd always been told that his and Tommy's strange ageing is due to being shapeshifters, but he's met other hybrids and shapeshifters now. Ranboo, Quackity, Sam ... they all age fairly normally, apparently. Not like his sharp speed and then sudden stop. Not like Tommy's seemingly eternal sixteen years. His father and uncle were always careful, over the years, but he'd still heard things that they hadn't meant him to.

Whatever they're talking about now ... it's what his family was trying to hide from him. He doesn't assume malicious intent, not when it's his father. Not when it's _Tommy_. Neither of them ever did anything to hurt him intentionally (Wilbur had, but that was Wilbur, not his father). Even so, this is big. He's going to be angry, later, when he's less worried about what's going on in Tommy's head. He tries to take a step forward, and feels Niki grasp his arm, alarmed.

"Tommy, calm down. You're going to reveal something you don't want to." A new voice enters the conversation. Fundy's grandpa sweeps towards the bedrock, landing not far from his two sons. Tommy rounds on him, no less angry.

"I don't care!" Phil looks surprised at his words, his wings jumping in shock. "I don't care! You're both fucking hypocrites, you know that? All your talk of Techno just following his nature, but when I do it it's okay that he calls me a traitor! How come he's allowed to follow his nature but I'm not?"

Phil winces at the accusatory tone, while Techno just looks confused. "Tommy, what are you talking about?"

"I'm a Trickster, Techno! You don't seem to understand the importance justice plays to me cause of it! You expect me to just ignore that part of me because you want a nice, bloody fight, where the sides don't matter and you can just kill indiscriminately! _You_ try ignoring your need to fight in the middle of a battlefield and tell me how fucking well that works out for you!" Tommy's breathing hard, fists clenched and wings flaring. He looks ready for a fight, although Technoblade takes a step back. He goes to speak, but Tommy's already swung his attention back to Phil.

"And you! You tell me to form attachments! To mortals, and to the world! And then you go and you— you—" he gestures wildly around them. "You go and do this! You help destroy everything because a few _kids_ threatened the life of your son, who can't really die. If our lives matter so much, then newsflash; I've lost two of them already! Both to the man you decided to call an ally!"

"You're right, Tommy. That's hypocritical of me," Phil agrees, looking appropriately chagrined. He's trying to deescalate, Fundy can tell. Tommy can too, by the frustrated noise he makes. Fundy makes eye contact with his grandpa over Tommy's shoulder. The older man's asking for help. He doesn't think he'll be able to calm Tommy on his own. Fundy thinks he's probably right after what he's done.

He shakes Niki off, and takes a couple of steps towards his family. "Uncle Tommy? Are you okay?" He almost cringes at how childish he sounds. It succeeds in catching his uncle's attention, though. Tommy spins to face him, and Fundy can see his face properly for the first time. His eyes are glowing, red replacing blue (grey). Markings that are almost familiar to Fundy, although he's not sure why, run down Tommy's face, also glowing red. Niki gasps, retreats further at the sight. Fundy can only stare.

"Funds. Fundy. I-I feel like I'm gonna explode, Little Fox." The red glow pulses, and Fundy wonders if he means it literally. He hasn't heard that nickname in a while. He's not sure what expression he's making, but Tommy frowns. "Am I scaring you?"

"A little bit," Fundy admits. "I haven't seen you like this. It's not— this is what you were all trying to keep from me right?"

Tommy chuckles. "I'm sorry, Fundy. Did we do a bad job at hiding it then?"

"You were obvious enough that I knew you had secrets." Tommy huffs a laugh, and Fundy thinks the glow might be fading a little. Emboldened, he takes a few more steps forward, tail swishing. "I've missed you," he says softly.

"Aww, Funds." Tommy gives him a shaky smile, holding out his arms. The redhead gladly closes the distance between them, burrowing into his uncles chest. Arms and wings wrap around him, and he notices Tommy seems to be warmer than he remembers.

The only sounds for a few moments are distant explosions overhead, and Tommy's slowing breathing. "What are you?" Fundy asks softly, when his uncle's breaths have become less erratic.

"A god," Tommy rasps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry for the wait, I had an actual job to do in between trying to figure of where I wanted to finish this final part — like I said, I’m bad at endings. In the end, I decided to split the final chapter into two parts. The second half will be up tomorrow, it just needs some editing n stuff.  
> Thank you for reading!


	7. And Beginnings (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy’s calmed down enough to actually talk, but Tubbo’s worsening condition soon becomes the most pressing matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the last two parts were called ‘family confrontation and also Niki’s there’ in my drafts.

_A god._

It's not the response Fundy expects, even after everything. Maybe it should be. It makes sense, he thinks. Fits in with all of the vague words, and quiet conversations he's picked up as evidence over the years. Still, he's completely blindsided. The shocked gasp he lets out into his uncle's shirt has Tommy giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"'M sorry this is how you found out," Tommy mumbles. "Wanted to tell you after Wil ... but Dad said it wasn't a good idea."

"I'm going to yell at you all later," Fundy tells him, although there's no annoyance in his voice yet. "You kept the fact you were fucking _gods_ from me!"

"Wil wanted you to grow up like a normal child. Most godspawn are left to be the other parent's problem. But Wil didn't want to be like that. And then, well, your mum ..." Fundy nods when Tommy trails off. The blond laughs mirthlessly. "This probably isn't the time to have _that_ particular conversation."

"No." They're quiet for a moment. "Are you feeling calmer?"

Tommy grumbles. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll have a civil fucking conversation with Dad and Techno."

They don't pull away instantly. Fundy's missed their closeness since they came to the SMP. His dad could keep treating him as usual and just seem like an overprotective father, but Tommy looks younger than him by now, so his doting uncle shtick would've seemed strange. He wonders what Tommy's thinking about when the two finally, begrudgingly pull apart.

No one speaks for a moment, and then Phil cautiously asks, "Tommy?"

Tommy breathes in, out, turns to face their family again. He's still instinctively got his wings out protectively in front of his nephew.

There's the sound of a notification from the unsilenced communicators in the area. Fundy looks down.

_Dream blew up._

Oh.

Tommy grins. "I hope that was fucking canon."

"Took a while," Phil notes, glancing up at the disintegrating structure above them.

"Was that you?" Technoblade asks, with what sounds like genuine curiosity. He's looking at the obsidian as well.

"Yep." Tommy still sounds a little vindictive. "You deserved it."

Techno pauses, and then nods once. "You're right. Dream isn't the person I remember him being, and I've ..."

"Been a bitch? A complete arsehole? Is this The Blood God admitting fault for something?" Tommy asks with a laugh. Techno sighs.

"Yes. I have wronged you, Tommy. Far more than you have me, in this case. I'm sorry that I haven't ... been the best at listening. To you."

Tommy eyes his brother carefully.

"I get the sense you guys are bad at talking to eachother," Fundy notes, before he can stop himself. Technoblade sends him a flat look over Tommy's shoulder, and Phil cringes.

"It's all Techno," Tommy says. "I'm great at talking."

Fundy rolls his eyes, nudging the blond. Tommy makes a displeased sound. "It's _mostly_ Techno," he amends reluctantly.

"Sure," the pig drawls. Grandpa's expression smooths over, shoulders relaxing.

Everyone's attention is redirected when Tubbo groans loudly from the ground just behind Fundy. He turns, crouching by the brunette, and Tommy follows, concern washing over his face. Now that the tension has dissipated, the blood soaking Tubbo's side is suddenly the largest concern.

"Tubbo?" Tommy asks. Tubbo's eyes open, blinking blearily, but he doesn't seem to acknowledge his friends voice. Tommy's hands hover over the teen, not seeming to want to touch him, and he shoots a panicked gaze at his father.

"Does anyone have health? Or regen?" Niki asks from where she's ventured closer.

Grandpa hurries over to them, and Tommy willingly moves out of the way. Moves further away than necessary. He's staring, terrified, at his own hands. His wings are puffed up, slightly curled around him. Phil's face is set firmly in a worried frown as he gently places both hands against Tubbo's side.

Even faster than a health potion, the wound in Tubbo's side begins to stitch itself together. Fundy has to look away; it's really not very nice to watch. Instead, he turns to Tommy.

Techno's got his hand on his brother's shoulder and a concerned look on his face. Fundy would marvel at being able to read actual emotion from the man, but the look in Tommy's eyes has him worried as well.

The blond is still staring at his hands, an wild look in his eyes. He's muttering something, and when Fundy moves a little closer he hears, "I'm making it worse." Over and over. Fundy's ears press flat in discomfort. Like Phil had, Techno turns to him with an expression that Fundy's pretty sure translates to 'please help, I have no idea what I'm doing here'. He's more than happy to oblige, slinking over to the pair.

"Hey, Tommy?"

This time his words do little to get the man's attention.

"Toms? Can you hear us?" Techno asks softly. Fundy notices his thumb circling where it rests on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy blinks and his eyes lift to Fundy's face.

"Fundy."

"Yeah. Hey, do you mind if I hug you?"

Tommy shakes his head. For the second time, Fundy embraces his uncle in the crater they used to call home.

"You're not going to make anything worse, Tommy." Techno's voice is still soft, hesitant. "Dad's healing Tubbo. Even if your power acted up, there's no way it'd ever trump his. Nothing more powerful than Philza Minecraft, right?"

"But I touched him," Tommy mumbles. "I let loose and then I touched him. And now he's like this. It's my fault."

"He got hit by shrapnel _before_ you fucked up Dream's machine," Techno counters. "He was already bleeding when you two were up there."

As Tommy processes his brother's words, the tension seems to leak out of him at once, and all of his weight's suddenly on Fundy. If not for Techno's free arm shooting out to stabilise them, Fundy might have toppled backwards. He glances between his uncles. Gods, what? This family really needs to have a proper discussion about their issues.

"He's okay." Grandpa's voice calls from behind him. Techno guides his brother and nephew towards the still unconscious teen as Phil scoops him into his arms. "C'mon, boys."

Techno gives Tommy a gentle shove when they're close enough to Phil, sending him, and by extension Fundy, stumbling into one of Phil's wings. It wraps around them both as Techno comes to the man's other side.

"Will you be alright here, miss Nihachu?" Grandpa asks, turning to glance at the girl. She blinks, her face still a canvas of conflicting emotions, and then nods slowly.

"Yes, just ... just tell me when he wakes up?" Phil returns her nod, turning back to his family.

"Hold on tight," he tells them cheerfully, and beats his wings. Briefly, right before everything goes black, Fundy thinks they've doubled in size, glowing a soft green that feels inexplicably like beginnings (but also ends).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo! I hope this ending was satisfying for y’all :) I’m still not sure if it is good.  
> Uhh letsee.. I don’t have any plans to write more in this AU right now, but there’s still a lot of stuff that never came up in these fics cause it wasn’t relevant! If you wanna chat about it my Tumblr is the Mochatears like it is here! Also it’s my birthday so if you thought this was bad please just pretend you didn’t :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
